UES Jutland
'Summery of the Jutland' The UES Jutland is a Cape Town class Frigate, it was commissioned in 2173 for the purpose of hit-and-run type attacks, get there, destroy the target, and get out. It was the first of the Cape Town class line of ships along with it's sister ship; the Odyssey. The Jutland is equipped with the latest in super charged Ion Engine systems. The main power source is Solar Power however it also has a hydrogen ram-scooping system to refuel with nearby gas-giants. The scanner systems are, while new, nearly useless against Cretan class vessels and their anti-radar systems, so most Captains have re purposed them for Navigation while in Asteroid Belts or unfamiliar Star Systems. All Cape Town class ships are fitted with hydrogen missile systems and high-powered rail guns. As a plus the Jutland is equipped with anti-aircraft systems, to fend off boarding parties and missiles. 'Rail Gun Systems' The Jutland was one of the first ships to be fitted with Rail Gun systems. The system is high powered and devastating, however slow to load. It takes nearly 20 seconds to load and can fire at a maximum of three rounds per minute. The rounds would be approximately the size of a lamppost, easily breaching the thick hulls and causing the vacuum of space to enter the enemies ship. 'Hydrogen Missile Systems' The Jutland's Hydrogen Missile Systems are the most commonly used systems, each missile giving out force equivalent to a mini-nuke on impact, in rapid succession and combined with the Rail Gun systems it can quickly and easily take out a ship of equal or smaller mass. There are thirty Missile Batteries scattered on locations around the ship, each capable of holding six Hydrogen Missiles. With the automated loading systems it takes only ten seconds to fully reload a battery, and they can be loaded at the same time. 'Scanner Systems' The Jutland's Scanners are the most advanced type available for any model of a Frigate class ship. They allow for manual targeting as well as automated targeting controlled by the main navigation computers. The scanners have a 3-D HUD near the computer systems displaying all data, target's speed, targets distance, it even generates a status of the target's hull and based on shape and size, a rather accurate analysis of what the enemy ship's weapons are. 'Emergency Systems' There is an emergency blast door systems in all major hallways and most minor hallways within the Jutland. The design is primarily used to prevent leaks into the vacuum of space in the event of a hull breach or breach of security. A secondary security measure is the forcefield systems contained within the bridge and primary weapons control area. It can be activated and deactivated only in the bridge and on no other location in the ship. In the event both measures fail, the Jutland's escape pod bays can be activated by the EMMA of the ship, in the event of an engine failure they will also automatically open and activate. The pods can be activated remotely from the bridge or manually from within the pod. 'Engine Systems' The Jutland's Supercharged Ion Engine systems can put out enough energy to power the ship indefinitely so long as the proper power is supplied. Usually this isn't a problem at all considering the power storage's limits being approximately enough to power the ship for five years on max consumption. The Jutland can travel at speeds slightly faster then one twentieth of the speed of light. 'Artificial Intelligence - "Emma" information.' EMMA operates the ship's electronic cyberwarfare systems in combat. The AI's reaction time is much faster and more efficient than a human. Combat aside, EMMA collates the records of on-board ship monitoring devices for the acting commander. The AI has additional functions which default access does not allow. In combat EMMA can seize control of an enemy's wireless network, and can disable shipboard gravity, disable weapon guidance and shields, or put their fusion plant in meltdown. On defense, EMMA manages Jutland's jammers, decoys and internal firewalls. Quote:The purpose of the AI is to serve as the ships electronic warfare and defense system, it is essentially the ship's eyes and ears, the AI's default settings prevent it from interfacing the ship's critical systems and interacting with system control, unless access is granted by the acting commander. The AI in most cases, is able to gain access to other networks and systems, from here the AI can gain information about another ship or lifeform. Aside from combat and defense, the AI will also be capable of deploying deep core scanner drones to get a 3D relay of essentially anywhere.